


Vitamin D

by meremennen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (challenging myself to write smut please be gentle), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t look at me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, beliza got married and so did bellarke, blame twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/pseuds/meremennen
Summary: The One where Bellamy and Clarke are newlyweds and hardly leave their house   ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎





	Vitamin D

“Bellamy, we've gotta leave this apartment at some point. We had some big plans, like kayaking in the ocean, or some hiking... I need some Vitamin D, seriously, it’s been almost 24 hours—“

She can feel his smile growing against her neck.

“I can give you plenty of Vitamin ‘D’.”

Clarke smiles back at him, shaking her head a little.

“You are insatiable.” _Husband_.

 

 

 

 

The ceremony is short and intimate, two towns down the beach. A light breeze ruffling her hair, which is let halfway down, parts of it in a braid, interwoven with lilac freesia — his favourite. The tulle of her dress dances around her, almost in sync with the water and the wind; Bellamy’s soft brown curls billowing in the breeze mimicking the waves of the ocean in front of them. His bright, smiling face is possibly etched forever into her mind — something she’d cherish — he is truly beautiful like that. And he is hers. Bellamy is smiling so much as she’d never seen him before; and God, she’d decided to make him very, impossibly happy — the happiest man alive a while back, and she can make good on her promise today, tomorrow, every day.

Maya and Jasper flew in on Wednesday for the ceremony as their witnesses. Maya is wearing a light lavender dress, complimenting the peach and soft pink and white, the soft nude colours in her bouquet. Jasper suited up in dark dress pants and a light shirt, sleeves rolled up a little, wearing a dark bow tie.

And Bellamy —

Oh, Bellamy, the tiny crow’s feet around the edges of his eyes are more prominent when he is hardly containing a huge smile; always wearing his heart on his sleeve, and radiating so much love — the intensity of it used to scare her.

Not today. Not for a while now.

He is her husband.

Only hers.

 

 

 

 

“That I am, can you blame me?”

 

 

 

 

They make their vows like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Nothing too extravagant, and when the minister asked them to reaffirm their love in front of him and their friends as their witnesses, she said, “Opo.”

Bellamy looked at her in awe, eyes rapidly blinking, his full lips parted in surprise before he gulped and repeated the words after her.

“ _Yes_ ,” clearing his throat, still stunned. “Opo,” and soon a huge smile is overtaking his features.

 

 

 

 

“B- Bell- Bell - a - my,” her pants are growing heavier and breathier with each touch.

Clarke is on her hands and knees, Bellamy pushing in and out of her from behind, his hands gently caressing her body wherever he can reach: The curve of her ass, her hips, the sides of her ribcage. The warm presence of his palms maddeningly slowly find their way up her body finally, to the underside of her breasts, teasing and grazing, tweaking one nipple first, then the other before he moves his palm, smoothing it down her stomach and giving some love to her nub.

She is building up a sweat.

She whimpers, grabbing onto her own hair, gathering it in her fists, pushing it out of her neck and face.

“Tired?” Bellamy leans in, kissing the crown of her head.

“‘S okay,” she breathes against the mattress.

His trusts are alternating between quick and short before slowing down momentarily, kissing below her ear.

“Oohh _ah ah. Ahhhhhhh_ ,” she whimpers at a particularly wicked thrust.

His free palm is pushing down on her back first before moving up to her neck, exposing her body more to him whilst giving a deeper angle for his trusts.

“You’re sweaty,” he whispers against her temple as one of his hands cup her breast, massaging gently. He’s slowly moving the same hand down the soft expanse of her stomach; caressing her skin, the tips of his fingers finding and rubbing slow circles against her clit.

“And whose fault is that, huh?” He chuckles, responding by fucking into her deeper and longer. “Mahal ko.” _My love._

Her breaths are growing heavier at the endearment.

There are not too many words and phrases she knows or speaks of her husband’s heritage, but she has naturally picked up some here and there. She is very proud of herself.

Bellamy holds her tight, lifting her body: she is practically sitting in his raised lap, on her own heels, her hair fallen back to her back, tickling the skin there. He is peppering kisses along with the blades of her shoulder, as she rocks her hips back into him, trying to kiss him. It’s a valiant effort right now, given the position they are in — he is so, so focused on giving her pleasure, which she reciprocates by arching her back, straining her aching muscles, and gyrating her hips with the very purpose of getting him there, right with her, driving him wild.

His forehead touches her temple very briefly, a temporary reprieve before they are picking up the punishing pace again, and her body explodes on fire...

Soon enough, she feels his release coursing through him and filling her.

They start shaking with laughter, just before collapsing back on the bed.

“Mahal na mahal kita.” _I love you very much_.

“Good. _Good_ , I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*

“Bell, how about we clean up a little, eat and have some fresh air. You know... recharge our batteries.”

She pokes her tongue through her lips, coy, and adds, “and then, you can take some more Vitamin ‘C’.”

His eyes darkened at the challenge.

“Ohh, as the Mrs. wishes,” rolling over her naked body. “Kahit ano, para sa iyo,” whispering against her lips.

_Anything for you._

 

*** *

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> Freesia is my favourite flower, and didn’t really serve any other purpose in this story than a shout out to that, but then I actually looked it up in symbolism and voilà, freesia blooms typically mean: Thoughtfulness, Trust, Friendship, Sweetness — and I’m sooo glad it fits classic bellarke sm, I cry  
> *  
> Based on [this thread](https://twitter.com/ilaomega/status/1139838218281635840?s=21).  
> *  
> Please leave me a kudos or comment, I'm v nervous abt this.


End file.
